2001-02 MJHL Season
This is the 2001-02 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season. League Notes Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League agree to a pair of interlocking all-star games. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2001-02 season. Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Winkler Flyers 64 47 15 1 1 269 166 96 St. James Canadians 64 33 25 3 3 228 200 72 Winnipeg South Blues 64 31 28 3 2 237 246 67 Selkirk Steelers 64 23 36 2 3 216 269 51 Southeast Blades 64 23 36 4 1 202 286 51 Winnipeg Saints 64 20 40 0 4 178 293 44 Allard OCN Blizzard 64 56 5 1 2 379 149 115 Portage Terriers 64 43 19 2 0 275 169 88 Neepawa Natives 64 40 20 1 3 271 221 84 Swan Valley Stampeders 64 34 20 2 8 272 203 78 Dauphin Kings 64 26 32 3 3 220 268 58 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 64 8 51 1 4 166 443 21 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship :::::OCN defeated Kindersley Klippers (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 ::::::::::see 2002 Anavet Cup Canadian Championship Tournament ::Royal Bank Cup Championship ::::::OCN lost to Halifax Oland Exports (MJAHL) in the Championship Game ::::::::::see 2002 Royal Bank Cup In Season Awards *Players of the Month Viking Cup The MJHL's Manitoba Pride lost the Bronze Metal Game to the Alberta Junior Hockey League 7-3 at the Viking Cup held December 27 to January 6 in Camrose, Alberta. Power Smart All-Star Challenge The best of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League and the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League joined up for a two day festival of all-star hockey and it kicked off January 19 in Winkler with the SJHL's Dodge Division defeating the MJHL's Addison Division 11-9. James Marquis was named the Addison Division MVP. On Sunday, January 20th, the Battle of the Border in Estevan, Saskatchewan saw the SJHL's Sher-Wood Division defeated the MJHL's Allard Division 7-2. Myles Fee was choosen the game's best defenseman. :::::::::see 2002 Power Smart All-Star Challenge League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards CJAHL Awards All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Justin Maier • Jonathan Parker • Justin Tetrault Swan Valley Stampeders • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Steve Mullin • Jordan Little Winkler Flyers • Winkler Flyers Marc Andre Leclerc OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Mark Agnew • Jamie Muswagon • Russ Oldcorn Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard • Winkler Flyers Myles Fee • Garrett Hildebrandt Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard Dave Morton Portage Terriers Third All-Star Team Mike Ouellet • T.J. Reid • Justin Williams OCN Blizzard • Neepawa Natives • OCN Blizzard Steve Later • Travis Wright Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Ian Vigier Winkler Flyers First Rookie All-Star Team Trevor Derlago • Blaine Jarvis • Mark Olafson Swan Valley Stampeders • Neepawa Natives • St. James Canadians Dustin Cosgrove • Derek Poplawski Swan Valley Stampeders • St. James Canadians Louis Chabot OCN Blizzard Second Rookie All-Star Team Tyler Perkins • Chad Wrixon • Travis Zajac Winnipeg Saints • Winkler Flyers • St. James Canadians Chris Thorpe • Andy Zulyniak Neepawa Natives • St. James Canadians Karson Gillespie Neepawa Natives Scholarships Sources *Winnipeg Free Press, March 5, 2002 (Final Standings) *Dave Clamen References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons